Changing
by Usagi Carter
Summary: A corny twist on how destiny's favorite couple discovered each other's true identities and their pasts.


Thanks to everyone who has written me about my stories!   
Parody-Play, thanks for the love and support. And now,   
on with the show.  
  
Changing  
By Usagi Carter  
Last Revised: November 24, 2000  
  
Alternate Reality!  
  
@--}-- @--}-- @--}-- @--}-- @--}-- @--}-- @--}-- @--}--@--}-- @--}--  
"Baka!"  
  
"Brat!"  
  
"Jerk!"  
  
"Klutz!"  
  
"..." Long pause. "Pain in the butt!"  
  
"Odango Atama!"   
  
"OOOH! Arigato for making me late Mamoru-baka!"  
  
I smile now. That was a normal morning encounter, right up to me   
being late for school. Never fails. Mamoru-san and I always run   
into each other, have a few words, and I'm even later than I would   
have been had we not yelled and screamed at each other.  
  
And that's why I'm still after school now and it's almost four in   
the afternoon. Haruna-sensei gave me detention, again. It's bad   
enough to get detention but I also have a ton of homework, which   
will never get done and a meeting at the Hiwaka Shrine with Rei,   
Ami, and Makoto. "Rei's gonna blow a gasket when I get there." I   
state to myself. I shake my head and look out the window. It's   
gonna storm this afternoon by the looks of the clouds. 'Great!   
I get to walk home in the rain!' my mind screamed to me. "You   
can go now Usagi, but try not to be late tomorrow," sensei said   
tiredly as I walked out of the room.  
  
Once I got outside, I slowly started making my way to the shrine.   
As I was walking up the hill, I heard a familiar beeping.   
"Usagi-chan, you there?" Mako-chan asked.  
  
"Hai!" I said in surprise into the communicator as I pulled it   
from my pocket.  
  
"Youma at the docks. Hurry and meet us there!" Mako-chan yelled   
as I nodded. Only one thing to do. I looked around for people   
and found none. "MOON PRISM POWER! MAKE-UP!" I cried into the   
air. My transformation complete, I took off toward the docks.  
  
The fight was hard. Rei and Ami both walked away with bruises   
and something sprained. Mako had a deep gash across her forehead   
and two broken fingers. And me, I walked away with a bruised   
shoulder, a gash across my upper thigh, a sprained ankle, two   
dislocated fingers and so many bruises you couldn't tell where one   
ended and the other began. I made my way home, but stopped and   
decided that I'd wait a while before getting there. Didn't want   
mama seeing me like this. So, like any other time trying to hide   
my injuries I went to the arcade to grab something to eat. I   
walked in and sat down in a booth and waited for the waitress,   
Mia, to bring me soda.   
  
"Usagi-chan, dijabou?" she asked softly as she sat down my sprite.  
  
"Hai. Just a little banged up is all," I replied as I looked at   
the menu.  
  
"Want something to eat?" she asked as she sat down across from me.  
  
"Umm, a plate of seasoned fries and my soda is good," I said as I   
placed my head on the table to keep everything from spinning.  
  
"Sure. I'll be back in a moment," she said as she got up and went   
to the kitchen.  
  
In the Kitchen  
  
"Motoki!" Mia called to her boss.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"There's something wrong with Usagi-chan," she said instantly.  
  
"There's always something wrong with Odango. What is it now, a   
break up of some t.v. couple?" Mamoru asked as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Iie, she looks like she got beat up," Mia said as Motoki and   
Mamoru looked at each other and ran out of the room in a spilt   
second.  
  
At Usagi's table  
  
I'm laying here with my head on the cool surface trying to hold   
back tears. No, not from the pain, but from the battle.  
  
Flash back  
  
"Sailor Moon watch out!" Mars called to me. I wasn't paying any   
attention. I was trying to stand after the youma threw me into a   
tree. I looked up in time to see it as it came barreling at me.  
  
"Shimatta!" I cried as it slammed into me again. 'Where's Tuxedo   
Kamen? He's always here to help me by now!' my mind screamed   
trying to keep the pain from reaching it as the youma, who was on   
top of me, and I busted through the tree and then slid through the   
dirt.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" Jupiter cried out, as I lay almost lifeless on the   
ground.   
  
"Gotta help," I whispered as I pushed myself up. I watched the   
youma tear through my friends once again. "Moon Healing   
Escalation!" I cried out as best as I could. The magic from my   
wand turned the youma back into a person. Fortunately it was just   
a normal attack and not Zoiscite after one of those crystals.  
  
End Flash Back  
  
"He never came," I whispered as I scratched at my tears as they   
coursed haphazardly down my face.  
  
"Usa-chan?" Motoki asked as he slid into the seat across from me.  
  
"Hai?" I whispered, as I didn't directly look at him. Something   
else had caught my attention. Mamoru-baka was with him.  
  
"Usa-chan dijabou?" Motoki asked softly as he grabbed and caressed   
my hand. I flinched as he touched my bruises and pulled back. He   
looked at me in shock.  
  
"Hai. Just tired that's all. It's been an extremely long day," I   
said as I stared at the floor.  
  
"Why do I not believe you," Motoki said softly.  
  
"I was caught in one of those youma attacks down by the docks. It's   
nothing really. I don't think I broke anything," I whispered as more   
tears fell.  
  
"Odango," Mamoru-baka said.  
  
"Please, Mamoru, leave me be for today. I can't take your insults   
right now," I said as Mia brought out my fries. I munched on a couple   
before taking a drink, diverting my attention from him.  
  
@--}-- @--}-- @--}-- @--}-- @--}-- @--}-- @--}-- @--}--@--}-- @--}--  
  
The Next Afternoon  
  
"Motoki, why did you want me to stop by? It's Saturday!" I asked  
happily as I bounded, as best as I possibly could considering my   
injuries, into the arcade.  
  
"Oh! Hey. Well, I wanted you to spend the day with me but I just   
found out I have to work. So, I called in a favor with a friend,   
and he's gonna take you everywhere I was today. Okay?"   
  
"Which friend?" I asked cautiously. Just then the arcade bells   
jingled. Motoki and I both turned toward the door to see who it   
was.  
  
"Him," Motoki replied with a smile.  
  
"Odango, Motoki."  
  
"Mamoru." I replied through clenched teeth. "Motoki, I am not   
going with him anywhere! All he ever does is torment me and call   
me names!" I cried out in anger.   
  
"He's promised me he's gonna be nice to you. Just chill out okay.   
Mamoru," he said as he turned to his friend. "Arigato for taking   
Usagi out for the day." Motoki said with a smile. I looked at   
Mamoru's reaction and noticed he was smiling.  
  
"Iie problem. I'm happy to take her out," he said in a not so   
normal tone.   
  
"Usa-chan, go and have fun. You deserve to after the week you've   
had," Motoki said as I clenched my teeth, hugged him goodbye and   
then followed Mamoru out the door. I stayed a step behind him,   
lost in my thoughts. 'So what if I have feelings for him! He's   
a complete baka! I can't stand him!' my mind screamed. 'You may   
think you don't like him, but if you'd just listen you'd realize   
how much you care for him!' my heart screamed at me.  
  
"Usagi, dijabou?" A soothing voice asked.  
  
"Hai," I replied softly as I looked up at him. "Just thinking   
about something."  
  
"Like what?" Mamoru asked as we walked into the shop closest to   
us. I noticed we were at a nice restaurant for lunch.   
  
"Like you really don't have to do this. I know Motoki pushed you   
into it," I said in slight agitation and apprehension as I looked   
up at him.  
  
"I volunteered actually, so you're stuck with me for the day," he   
hinted with a smile as he turned toward the host. "Reservations   
for Chiba."  
  
"Right this way sir," the host said as he led Mamoru and I to a   
table. It was then that I realized we'd ended up on the main road   
near Tokyo Bay and were at a restaurant over looking the water.   
  
"Kawaii!" I cried out as I looked to the water and saw the little   
children sailing around on boats. I heard laughing and turned to   
see Mamoru smiling at me. The host pulled my chair out and I   
heard a low growl. I looked at Mamoru again and saw he wasn't   
very pleased with host. 'I wonder what his problem is?' I asked   
myself as I sat in the chair. "Mamoru-kun, dijabou?" I asked in   
worry as we sat there starring at each other.  
  
He whispered something softly as he looked at the table. "What   
was that?" I asked.  
  
"I said I wanted to do that myself," he replied as he gripped his   
menu. He was acting totally weird all of a sudden.  
  
"Maybe next time, if there ever is a next time," I replied. I   
don't know what made me say it, it just slipped. I looked at him   
and saw that he was looking at me with a surprised look.   
  
"Maybe next time then," he replied before he looked at the menu   
again. "What would you like for lunch? Pick anything you want,"   
he said as he looked at me with a very soft gaze. Just then, the   
waitress came and disturbed the mood.  
  
"Treating your little sister to lunch, how nice. What can I get   
for you?" the waitress asked. Mamoru and I looked at each other   
and busted up laughing. "Nani?" the lady asked.  
  
"First of all, we're not related," Mamoru said softly. "And   
second, we're just friends, nothing more. And hai, I'm being   
nice and treating her to lunch." I wanted to laugh when he was   
dealing with her.  
  
"Gomen nasai. What can I get you for lunch?" she asked as she   
blushed. She looked toward me and I looked to the menu.  
  
"Chicken strips with barbecue sauce, a small salad with ranch   
dressing, and a chocolate milkshake," I said as I looked up at   
her. She nodded and wrote it down.  
  
"I'm going to have the sushi special, a salad with ranch dressing,   
and a large coke, please," Mamoru said as she wrote it down.  
  
"Arigato. I'll be back with your drinks and salads," she said   
as she scurried away. I burst out laughing. Mamoru looked at   
me like I was crazy.  
  
"You know she was flirting with you, don't you?" I asked in   
between laughs.  
  
"Never fails," he said as he shook his head.  
  
"Nani?" I asked.  
  
"I can never seem to get through the day without some girl flirting   
with me," he replied as he looked to the bay. "I just wish I could   
find the right girl; someone who is caring, soft, loving, bright   
and happy. That's what I need. Someone like you," he said as he   
turned to look at me.  
  
Surprise written clearly across my features I smiled at him. My   
heart was right; I really do love him. "I'm sure you'll find that   
person. I mean, what girl wouldn't want you. You're handsome,   
sophisticated, intelligent, and you know how to treat people, well,   
at least most people," I said as I thought about how we always   
fought. I looked out to the water and sniffled slightly. The   
waitress brought our salads and drinks and set them on the table.  
  
"Your lunch will be ready in a few minutes," she said as she left   
the table quickly.  
  
"Usagi, why don't you have a boyfriend?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"Not that it's any of your business, but three men already own my   
heart, and I have a rather interesting hobby that keeps me extremely   
busy," I whispered.  
  
"Three? Why haven't..."  
  
"One of them is a prince, in my dreams. The other is a masked man   
who saves me whenever I need it, though he obviously forgot last   
night. The third is someone I see almost everyday, though he   
doesn't know I love him," I whispered as I looked at him. We both   
started to nibble on our salads.  
  
"They must be pretty stupid guys, the last two, to not know you love   
them," he replied.  
  
"Not stupid, uninformed. One of them, the masked man, he knows I   
have a crush on him. The other, he likes to tease me a lot," I said   
before I slapped a hand to my mouth. 'Great! Now he's gonna know I   
like him!' I screamed at myself.  
  
"Really? And what of this hobby?" he asked. I couldn't tell if he   
knew or not.  
  
"The hobby is pretty secretive. Let's just put it this way, you   
wouldn't believe me if I told you what it was that I did," I said   
as I finished my salad.  
  
"Usagi, you're not doing anything...illegal are you?" he asked. I   
burst into laughter.  
  
"Of course not! It's just something you wouldn't expect out of me,   
that's all," I laughed out as he stared at me.  
  
"You sure it's not illegal?" he asked.  
  
"Positive. My best friends help with it. This salad is yummy.   
Mamoru-kun, arigato for taking me out today," I said as I looked   
up at him.  
  
"No problem. So, what do you want to do after lunch?" he asked as   
we looked at the bay.  
  
"I hear the Rose Gardens at the Park are really pretty this time of   
year..." I started, turning toward him. I had always wanted to walk   
through the gardens with him.  
  
"Then we'll go once we've finished here," he said softly. We smiled   
at one another as the lady sat our lunches down. Once she was done,   
we dug into them.  
  
@--}-- @--}-- @--}-- @--}-- @--}-- @--}-- @--}-- @--}--@--}-- @--}-  
  
After we were done, we spent the remainder of the day in the park.   
We walked in the Rose Gardens, took out a boat, fed the ducks, had   
ice cream, and talked. It was during our talk that we were   
interrupted by an ugly looking monster. Mamoru made me hide in   
the bushes as he went to get help. I stayed there until I knew   
he was gone before transforming into Sailor Moon and calling the   
others for backup.  
  
"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" I yelled as I slid to a halt in front of   
this ten foot monster.  
  
"SAILOR NINNIE!" it cried as it clapped it's hands together and   
gushed while looking at me.  
  
'Stupid youma,' I thought as I pulled off my tiara and fired it   
at the ugly thing.  
  
"PLAY NICE!" It screamed as it shot this gooey substance at me,   
which affectively pinned me to a tree.  
  
"NASTY!" I yelled as I tried to pull myself from the tree. No   
such luck. It was then that I noticed the youma coming at me.   
I gasped, and then clenched my eyes shut. 'I don't want this   
to be the last thing I see before I die!' I said to myself. I   
watched my life pass before my eyes. Some of my memories, I   
was sure weren't real. Who were the princess and prince I saw?   
What about the queen. It was about a moment later that I   
realized the youma hadn't hit me. I opened my eyes in time   
to see a rose hit the youma in the chest. Then I heard three   
very familiar calls.  
  
"SHABON SPRAY!"  
  
"FIRE SOUL"  
  
"SUPREME THUNDER!"  
  
I also heard and saw an attack I never had before.  
  
"CRESCENT BEAM!" All three of the other senshi, Tuxedo Kamen,   
and myself turned to see another girl, dressed in an orange   
senshi uniform huffing and puffing from her position to the   
left of me where she had fired off the final blow to the youma.   
Somehow, I knew who that person was. It was then that some  
more memories, that I didn't think were real, hit me head on.  
  
Serenity.  
  
Endymion.  
  
The Moon.  
  
The Senshi.  
  
Our past.  
  
I started remembering everything. It was like a dam opened.   
"VENUS!" I cried out, glad to see my companion standing there   
in good health. She smiled and jogged toward me.  
  
"MOON BEAM!" she called out as she slid to a stop in front   
of me.  
  
"Where have you been?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "We sure   
could have used you sooner!"  
  
"Gomen! I was in England. Hey Mercury, how do we get her   
down?" Venus called out over her shoulder, not even daring   
to touch the stuff that was covering me.  
  
A very surprised Mercury looked at the two of us before Mars   
nudged her in the side. She pulled out her computer and   
began scanning. "If my calculations are correct..." she   
started then threw her Shabon Spray at very surprised and   
worried me. "Tuxedo Kamen-sama, a rose please," Mercury   
gestured toward my icy prison. As soon as the rose hit, the   
ice shattered, releasing me.  
  
"So, you remember ne?" she asked.  
  
"Only about a minute ago," I replied. I looked at the   
others and then focused once again on her. "They don't   
know," I replied.  
  
"Oh boy." It was then that I noticed Tuxedo Kamen leaving.  
  
"TUXEDO KAMEN! WAIT!" I called out. He stopped and then   
turned toward me. I ran up to him, tears springing to my   
eyes. 'Endymion' I whispered to myself.  
  
"Hai?" he asked.  
  
"Princess?" Venus asked. The others and Tuxedo Kamen looked   
at me in shock. I giggled slightly.   
  
"Surprised?" I asked, looking into his eyes.  
  
"Princess Serenity?" he asked, his voice wavering.  
  
"Hai. Endymion," I whispered as his lips caught mine. The   
others gasped as their memories hit them as well.  
  
"USAGI!" Rei screamed at me.  
  
"Odango?" Endymion asked. I looked at him in shock.  
  
"Mamoru-baka?" I cried out as we pulled apart.   
  
"Uh oh!" Makoto said as we stared at each other.  
  
"Mamo-chan," I whispered softly.  
  
"Usako," he replied as he opened his arms to me.  
  
"HEY! It's the Silver crystal!" Rei replied as the Silver   
Crystal formed in front of me.  
  
"We have forever been changed," Mamoru said softly.  
  
"And life is forever changing," I replied as we kissed again.   
  
@--}-- @--}-- @--}-- @--}-- @--}-- @--}-- @--}-- @--}--@--}-- @--}-  
  
Okay, I know it was corny! Sorry! Anyway, email me! My mailbox   
likes email! 


End file.
